


Through Thick and Thin

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: A good partner never questions the things he has to do to look after his companion.





	Through Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 7 of Inktober for Writers: Confusion

Amnesia was always a sticky thing to deal with; thankfully, it didn’t happen often, but when it did, there just wasn’t telling what would happen. Napoleon had gotten over a bout of trauma-induced amnesia; he’d had no memory of Illya, but still remained near him, recognizing that the Russian had been important to him.

This time, Illya had been the one afflicted with amnesia—it was drug-induced while he’d been in the hands of THRUSH, and Medical assured the worried Napoleon that Illya’s memory would return in time, once the drug wore off.

This still didn’t make caring for Illya any less awkward. Napoleon normally didn’t have any sense of personal space where Illya was concerned, and while Illya normally didn’t mind, Napoleon knew that Illya’s amnesiac self would probably need some space, since he’d be very lost and confused.

Illya had been very quiet after Medical had discharged him. Napoleon had spoken to him briefly, trying to get him to remember, but Illya wasn’t saying a word—he was just staring at Napoleon with an unreadable expression, and Napoleon, forcing himself to leave Illya some personal space, gently took him by the hand outside to his car and explained that he wanted to take him home.

“I know you can’t remember right now, but you live with me. We’re… We’re partners, Illya. My name is Napoleon. And I’d like to take you home, but only if you want to go with me.”

Again, Illya said nothing, sitting down in the passenger seat, and Napoleon let out a quiet sigh and drove him home, still noticing the unreadable expression that Illya was giving him.

Illya finally spoke as they entered the apartment and saw Baba Yaga there, waiting for them; he immediately picked up the cat and crooned to her in Russian, sitting down on the couch and gently giving her skritches.

“Well, that’s good for starters,” Napoleon said. “Are you hungry? Maybe if I make something, the smell will jar your memory faster; I remember you said something about smell and memory—in all sorts of technical anatomy jargon that I couldn’t really understand…”

He was aware of Illya still watching his every move as he walked back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room, setting up a lunch. About a half-hour later, Illya suddenly appeared in his path.

“Anything coming to you?”

Illya suddenly threw his arms around him, running his hands through his hair, whispering sweet Russian nothings. Napoleon hastily placed the bread basket he was holding on the dining table and kept his hands on Illya’s arms.

“Okay, ah… Yes, I said we were partners, but, ah… Ohhhh boy…”

He responded by gently hugging Illya and patting him on the back as Illya continued to yammer about how lucky he was to have such a handsome, concerned cohabitant.

“Hang in there, Tovarisch. …And I’ll try to hang in there myself. I remember how confused I was when I had amnesia. But you looked after me in spite of my confusion, and I’ll do the same for you.”

He had to do a lot of talking and moving around before Illya finally calmed down. He held Baba Yaga again, dozing off on the couch as he leaned against Napoleon. When he awoke a few hours later, he was speaking English again.

A couple more hours later, his recollection increased, and soon he knew who Napoleon was and remembered him. He didn’t mention his overly affectionate outburst, and Napoleon didn’t bring it up, either.

It was just another day as partners.


End file.
